Jūshirō Kurosaki
Jūshirō Kurosaki (黒崎 十四郎, ''Kurosaki Jūshirō) is a Spiritual Aware Human who live in Yamato City '(大和市, ''Yamato-shi)'' . He is one of the Protagnoist of a '''Bleach: Roaring Conflict Appearance Jushiro looks like a normal teenage boy, with the exception of his hair, a shocking bright blue, with eyes to match. He is fairly tall, lean-built, with peach skin. He is notably more muscular than a normal teenager however. He is usually seen in his Karakura High School uniform, but when out of school, he is normally see in a graphic tee with blue jeans and air Jordan's. Personality Jushiro generally portrays an attitude of cool and calm collectiveness, though he shows agressive tendencies when threatened. He generally acts indifferent to people around him, preferring to associate only with his family. However, he cares deeply for all souls, taking pride in his work as a "hero" because he is able to protect others, and makes it his mission to destroy as many Hollows as he can. In battle, he is surprisingly calm, rarely surprised by the actions of his opponents. He can analyze his opponents movements, and react accordingly. He knows when he is outmatched however, and does not take on opponents with in a fight he knows he cannot win. History Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: He has enough spiritual power from other spiritual beings to see his form as "bathed in reiatsu". Jushiro himself is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Advanced Growth Rate: Jushiro is able to observe and grasp the basic of the basic and advance abilities from all the races his fullbring absorb, he also gains considerable experience and uses it when using another form. Hand to Hand Expert: Jushiro usually prefers to use his fist in battle. He has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Expert Swordmanship: Jushiro has decent skills when it comes in Zanjutsu, he has great agility and coordination in his attacks. He usually uses this skill when he absorbs shinigami and rarely Arrancar's spiritual energy when in fullbring. Expert Strategist & Tactician: '''Jushiro is a highly perceptive and ruthless warrior in combat, able to find his opponent's weakness in just a few moves and use them against them as soon as he figures them out. He is also able to adjust to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses, and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. '''Enhanced speed: He is able to match up to that of an average Gotei 13 Captain. Though he barely uses this speed for his own movement, he uses this speed by putting spiritual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. Through Fullbring, Jushiro can move far more quickly than usual. Jushiro's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light", a Fullbringer technique that allow him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Fullbring "Universal Adaptation (ユニバーサルアダプテーション Yunibaasaru Adaputeeshon)" is the name of Jushiro's Fullbring. Jushiro uses gloves passed down by his father, who was a pilot. When he activates his fullbring, the gloves disapre but leave a small orb on his hand which allows him to absorb spiritual energy. Jushiro's Fullbring is also known as Spiritual Adaption, allows him to absorb the spiritual energy from members of certain races, such as a Shinigami. Most people think Jushiro's fullbring makes a raw spiritual miror of the person he is fighting. When he absorbs their spirit energy, which he does through physical contact, contact with their spirit aura, or contact with a spiritual energy attack from the species, he will be cloaked in reiatsu that will make him resemble a member of that species temporarily. Example, if he absorbs the reiryoku of a Shinigami, he will be cloaked in reiatsu shaped similarly to a Shinigami shihakusho, of if he absorbs the reiryoku of a Hollow, he will be covered in reiatsu that takes on a Hollow appearance unique to Han. This makes his Fullbring a "Clad-type" Fullbring. While he is cloaked in the reiatsu of the species he is "adapting" to, he will gain all the abilities of that species, such as Shunpo, Sonido and Cerro (in the case of Arrancars and Hollows) and even Quincy Archer bows in the case of a Quincy, as well as Hirenkyaku. The "Adaption" only lasts for 20 minutes at a time, but after it wears off, he can absorb the reiryoku of another being as soon as he finds one, and the technique has no ill effects on his body. In rare occations, he also absorbs some abilities from the race's powers/zanpakuto. Quotes Trivia *His Favorite type of Music is DUBSTEP. *The picture for the Info box was made by Bensuit, a good freind of mine in Deviantart. *This character and Drawings belong to Zanpakuto-Leader Category:Human Category:Fullbringer Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Heroes